Wild Man meets Pirate Sheila
by 96DarkAngel
Summary: The pirates find themselves lost in the Dino World, then Raz gets separated from the others. Can Buck save her before she falls victim to carnivorous dinosaurs? Humanized.


**This little idea just popped up in my mind one day while I was watching Disney Tarzan. And who else could fit Tarzan better than everyone's favorite insane weasel, Buck! They're humanized for a reason btw. Writing the scene would be a little hard if they were animals, I'm sure you readers would agree after reading.**

* * *

Buck yawned as he rested in a tall tree, overlooking the Dino World. He leaned back and rested his hands behind his head. The screeches of the dinos below and above did little to intimidate him, in fact he felt nothing but peace. None of them matched Rudy's roar anyway.

This, was the life. For him at least. A content smile was plastered on his face. No danger. No interruptions. Just peace.

...

He frowned. This was boring.

Sitting back up to look at the scenery before him, Buck thought of anything to do to pass the time. He noticed Rudy had rested around this time of day long before, so he couldn't go fight him. The lean man sighed and sat in the tree waiting for something to happen. Nothing happened, much to his annoyance.

Suddenly, a splashing sound reached his ears. He looked down the river below him and saw six figures struggling in the water. They appeared to be trying to get to the bank and were slowly making progress. It was until they were directly below him did they manage to at least get knee deep. A little higher for some of them.

Their deep, harsh breathing could be heard all the way up to Buck, making him wonder how long they've been in the water. The shortest of them ran out of the water and looked around. His wet, medium length gray hair whipped around as he searched, "Well, at least we made to to land. Hopefully far away from that herd."

He sounded much to young to be elderly and he definitely moved too quickly for one. Soon enough the rest followed him out of the water and looked around. "It looks like ve reached a tropical island." Said a male with short black hair, white clothes and a black cloak. His accent threw Buck off, as he wasn't expecting such a strange way of speech.

To Buck's surprise, the strange man wasn't the only one with a strange accent.

"Zat or ze mainland. We're all safe and zat is what matters, oui?" He was taller than the gray-haired one, but only by a few inches like the black-haired. He wore a red bandana with white spots and a dirtied white shirt with oversized sleeves. This made Buck chuckle as it reminded him of wings. The pants were a light blue.

"Gee, you're right Silas, we sure are lucky we didn't drown!" Said a a big guy with a light gray shirt barely covering his round stomach. His pants were a darker shade and looked baggy. The accent was similar to Buck's.

A medium sized muscular guy with reddish-purple clothes looked up at him irritably and made some signals with his hands, which confused Buck. Why didn't he just say something like a normal person? The big guy only looked at him for a moment before smiling widely, "Oh right! I can swim! I can help you guys to shore! Thanks for reminding me Boris!"

Immediately, Buck realized that the big one... Was an absolute idiot. 'Boris' stared at him before face-palming and running his hand through his reddish Mohawk. He shook his head and waved his hand as if to say 'never mind'.

Buck saw there was still another figure next to the big one. But something was different about this one, he just couldn't tell what.

The last one had his long purplish hair in his face and was still on all fours. Standing up, he pushed the hair back and squeezed the water out of it, "Ah 'ave to agree wit' Silas on this one. We're lucky we didn't drown."

Right away Buck saw what was different. The last one was actually a female. A tall one with a light purple shirt that exposed her midriff and darker purple pants. In her waist band were a multitude of daggers. She carried two bags. One was slung around her shoulder and rested at her side. The other was also slung around her shoulder that was pressed against her back, but it was more like a long tube with what appeared to be spears and swords.

She took off the smaller bag and dumped it out. Water, along with smaller weapons, spilled out in the floor. Picking up the small things, she placed them back in her bag and around her shoulder. Grabbing a dagger, she sliced a piece of a vine and used it to tie her hair back.

The short gray-haired one turned to the group, "Well everyone, lets get to work!"

"Vork? For vhat?"

"What do you think Gupta? We gotta prepare our own ship and search for Gutt."

"And... Who exactly made you in charge of us?"

"Hey, I'm his first mate! That means when he isn't around, I'm in charge. So you guys gotta listen to me until we find him!"

The others, minus the big guy, rolled their eyes. He continued, "So lets head out and find ourselves a berg to set sail again!"

The group followed him into the jungle. Buck smirked and chuckled to himself, "Bettah' keep an eye on 'em. Tourists can be a real 'andful. Besides, it could be fun."

Just above their heads, Buck proceeded to follow them through the trees.

* * *

As Buck followed the mysterious group, he learned their names one-by-one. The short, commanding one was named Squint. The one with large sleeves was Silas and the black and white one next to him was Gupta. The big guy was Flynn and proved to be very stupid. The one who made silly hand signals was called Boris. But it was the female who caught Buck's attention. Her name was Raz. Somehow, he couldn't stop looking back at her.

He figured because she was the only female and was traveling behind the group of men, he needed to keep a closer eye in her. But in the back if his mind, he was being told something else. Buck could've sworn he finally got rid of those pesky voices last week.

Down below with the group, they examined their surroundings and felt oddly nerved by it. Even Squint was getting a rather nervous feeling about it. Something just didn't seem right about the place. But he still kept going and ordered the others to do so as well.

Raz looked up the trees, she couldn't help but feel they were being watched. She heard something in a nearby bush. Stopping to see what it was, she slowly reached back and gripped a spear. Buck noticed she stopped and fought the urge to yell at her to stay with her group. None of them obviously knew what was down here in the Dino World.

Figuring it was nothing, Raz relaxed and was about to keep walking when she heard something popped out from behind. Instinctively, she pulled out a sword and faced whatever was behind her. She froze and stared with shock at the creature. It was like nothing she had ever seen.

A thin, gangly lizard-like creature looked back at her. Its neck and tail were thin and long. The arms were small and the legs were spindly. The thing smiled at her, Raz stepped back and whispered, "What in the world..."

It advanced toward her, still smiling innocently. She continued to step back while calling for her group mates, "Guys! Squint! Flynn! Gup-"

Tripping on a protruding root, she fell back and dropped her sword. Raz quickly got back up and turned to see if the group was still near. They were long gone. She groaned and turned back to the creature, only to find it had left. Looking around, Raz found that the thing had gone, but she wasn't about to let her guard down.

She moved backward while still alert. Nothing happened. Wanting to get out of the area, she prepared to run back to her group, only to jump back. The thing was right behind her, still smiling. She sighed, "Alright, I don't know wha' you are, but I'm not about ta git lost in this place just because some ovahgrown lizard won't let meh through."

Suddenly it lunged at her and gripped her smaller bag in its mouth. It started to quickly drag her along, much to her dismay. Buck watched the scene and trailed after them, in the trees of course. As she struggled to set free, Raz didn't see the log they were headed straight for. The thing jumped over it, but Raz hit the back of her head, stopping them both. The lizard creature pulled in her bag until the strap ripped and ran off. Realizing the bag was gone, Raz got up and ran for it yelling to give it back.

Along the way, she noticed the items in her bag were falling out. She picked them up as she ran, making silent death threats. As the weapons expert, she needed that bag to keep the smaller weapons with her at all times. That was Gutt's order. Just because he was gone at the moment, it didn't mean she was going to give up her duty.

After about five minutes, she finally found the creature walking around a clearing with the empty bag over its head. Quietly, Raz snuck up behind it and slipped the bag off it's head. She placed the everything back where it belonged and turned to the creature with narrowed eyes, "Now what ta do with you?"

It only looked at her with its bulbous eyes. She rolled her eyes, "Ah'm not ev'n gonna try. This is just of ma time."

To her surprise, the creature looked alarmed and ran off. Confused, Raz prepared to look for her group when she heard growling behind her. Swiftly turning around, she found herself against a swarm a carnivorous-looking blue creatures. They growled at her as she stepped back.

Raz knew she wouldn't be able to fight them off herself, even if she was skilled with every weapon she had. Buck felt his heart beat faster, "Guanlongs."

The Guanlongs seemed to smile at her, happy they found a meal no doubt. An alarm set off in her mind to run and she did.

The chase was on with the Guanlongs running after Raz. Staying in the trees, Buck raced to keep up with her and help her away from them. Where were those exploding berries when you need them?

Raz ran as fast as she could, dodging every obstacle and making sharp turns to lose them. None of it worked. She looked back to see the whole lot of them behind her. Her attention back to running, Raz saw the edge of a large trench not too far away in front of her.

As much as she didn't want to, she knew she had to jump for it. Once at the edge of the trench, she closed her eyes, pushed off the ground and hoped she'd make it to the other side. Instead, she felt a rush of air in her face as if she was flying. Opening her eyes, Raz saw the ground below rushing past her. It suddenly occurred to her, that something was holding on to her.

She looked up to see a man swinging on a vine, holding on to her by the hem of her pants. She was about to scream at him to put her down, temporarily forgetting her situation, when she felt something else on her leg.

Looking back, Raz found one of the Guanlongs trying to get a good grip in her leg. Immediately, she kicked her leg to shake it off. It fell down to the greenery below.

Buck held on to her as best he could with one hand and swung into the air onto a high branch. He landed in his feet with her following into his arms. The moment they were safe, Raz pushed herself out of his grip, "Lemme go! Git off!"

He placed her down, but picked her back up once he saw the Guanlongs coming for them again. He jumped downward onto another branch, which twisted, twirled, loopy-looped and went up and down before becoming straight once more. Once or twice Raz almost fell out of Buck's grip, but he pulled her back to him with her in front.

As they slid down the branch, another crowd of Guanlongs came straight for them. Seeing this, Raz pushed herself up into Buck's shoulders, who looked at her confused and slightly annoyed. She pulled out a long spear and a sword, ready to block the creatures. Surprisingly, she managed to hit, block, and push every one off to the side

Soon enough, none were left and both were unscathed. Raz smirked to herself and put the weapons back while Buck looked back at her, highly impressed.

Neither saw the lone Guanlong headed for them. It jumped for Raz as Buck jump to another vine. She was pushed back, her legs tightening around his neck. Buck struggled to hold onto the vine while Raz fought off the Guanlong without a weapon. When she finally managed to get it off, her back bag got caught on a stray vine. Once again, Raz was pulled back, but slipped right off of Buck.

He looked back frantically to see her dangling, with the Guanlongs jumping on her. Groaning, Buck turned back around. Raz kicked and struggled to get the Guanlongs off of her, unfortunately leading the vine to snap. She fell down head first with the creatures still surrounding her.

Luckily, Buck caught her foot before she fell anymore. While she stopped falling, the Guanlongs all fell into one living glob, one of the creatures holding onto her back bag. As Buck swung on a vine, Raz and the living glob swung with him. The extra load was taken off when the glob hit a thick branch.

The loss of weight sent Raz flying out of Buck's grip. He saw she was heading for a broken hollow tree and landed on it. She fell into his arms, but the impact caused the tree to spilt beneath him, giving Buck great discomfort. The two saw that the Guanlongs were still coming, the numbers increasing each second.

With one last chance to get away, Buck jumped into the hollow tree. Both slid down like a slide, but the trunk started splitting with all the Guanlongs following them in. Eventually, it gave out beneath them, making them fall the rest of the way.

Spotting the vines next to them, Buck clutched onto Raz and gripped the vines to make them stop, burning his hand. After a few moments, the two stopped falling and bungee-jumped onto another branch. Both looked up to find that the hollow tree trunk had broken in half and was falling.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her along down the tree, branch onto branch. Realizing they wouldn't make it, Buck pulled Raz to the side and pressed against her. The falling tree trunk hit the branch they were on, but barely missed them. Both looked down to see the hollow trunk had hit the ground and the Guanlongs were scattering or still falling.

Buck stepped to the edge and smiled, "Whoo! Tha' was quite an experience! Wouldn't you say miss?"

He looked back to see that Raz had gone, "... Miss?"

On the other side of the tree, Raz was hugging the trunk and sliding along to get to the next tree. She came across a protruding section of the tree, allowing her to stand and prepare to jump, "Alright Raz. You can do this. Not like you can't climb trees or anythin'."

She pressed against the trunk and jumped forward. She would've made it, if she didn't loose her footing. Feeling herself falling backwards, she stepped out toward the previous tree and found herself stuck, "Oh this is just lovely."

Reaching for the previous tree, she placed her hands on the bark and moved her other foot to the other side, "Okay, now ta push mah self ta the otha side."

She pushed off the tree, but fell forward again, "Great. Now how mah supposed ta do this?"

Somehow, Raz felt eyes in her and looked down. Just below, Buck was smiling up at her. Startled, she pushed off and almost fell forward again, but Buck came up and pushed her back onto the branch. Raz fell back with a thud and glared at Buck, "Ah didn't need ya help."

Buck jumped up in front of her, "Yep, sure looked like ya didn't need any help."

Leaning back against the trunk, Raz tried to keep as far away from Buck as possible. She didn't know him, what if he tried anything? He came closer making her clutch onto a dagger at her side. Noticing this, Buck stopped where he was, "Ah'm not gonna do anythin'. Just tellin' ya now."

She narrowed her eyes, "'Ow do I know yer tellin' the truth?"

Buck rolled his eye and introduced himself, "The name's Buck. Short for Buckminster. Long for Buh."

She raised an eyebrow, "Buh?"

"Yep. Though I prefer Buck, madam."

She looked away, but glanced back to get a better look at her savior. He had a lean body but still had some muscle. His skin was tan and his hair was a shaggy brown mess. His right eye was covered with a leaf eyepatch. But there was one thing that had, unfortunately, caught her eye. All the men she had been around were always fully clothed, whether it be her crew mates or unlucky souls they came across. This man wore nothing. Nothing but a loincloth.

Raz turned a bright red and forced herself to look away.

Buck glanced at Raz and saw her face had turned red. Worried, he went up to her. Seeing this, Raz reached for a dagger again, but froze when he placed his hand on her forehead. "Hmm, you don't feel warm." He muttered.

The blush on her face increased into a dark red upon seeing how close he was. His warm hand against her cool skin sent her mind into a whirlwind. Buck removed his hand and looked into her eyes. He felt his heart flutter slightly, getting lost in the golden orbs. Neither moved away from each other.

Slowly, Buck inched closer to her and closed his eye. Raz couldn't make up her mind. She wanted to push him away, but... She also wanted to see what would happen. What it felt like. By now she could feel his heavy breathing. His lips were closing in on hers. Closing her eyes, Raz leaned forward. Their lips barely brushed against each other.

A call in the far distance, "Raz!"

Immediately, Raz kicked Buck away from her and pulled out a spear. Buck sat back up and stared at Raz, surprised. She still had the blush on her face and held the spear out in front of her, "Come near meh ag'in and I'll knock ya out a' the tree."

Buck's eye widened at Raz's sudden ferocity and put his hands up in defense, "Alright, alright. Ya don't need ta git all defensive Raz. I was only gonna-"

Suddenly, Buck found himself lying down with Raz above him, her legs on either side of him and a dagger pressed against his neck, "Ah'm gonna ask ya once 'nd ya bettah choose yer words carefully. 'Ow'd ya know mah name?"

Buck realized his mistake. She never actually told him her name, he had found out while spying on them.

"Well?"

"Okay, calm down. I know because... Because..." He felt the dagger press harder into his neck, "Um... Okay the truth is... After I saw you and yer group swim out o' the rivah-"

"You were spyin' on us!?"

"... Aye. I spied but fer a good reason! I just didn't want any harm ta come ta you or ya friends."

"Mah crew mates and Ah can take care of a'selves. We don't need any jungle man ta watch ovah us."

Buck took offense to the remark and managed to push her off, "Incase ya 'aven't noticed, you're not in an ordinary jungle. I've lived down 'ere for years and know the ways of this place. I know my way around. I know the animals down 'ere. You? Ya don't know anythin'. You're lucky I was there when the Guanlongs attacked ya. Ya think you and yer 'crew' can 'andle this place? Please, show me."

Raz stared at Buck blankly. No one, besides Gutt that is, has ever talked back to her. But she knew he was right. When she saw the first creature, she knew it wasn't a normal jungle. Buck had saved her while she had no idea what to do. No doubt the others won't know what to do either. She sighed and looked at Buck, "... Alright, but... Where are we?"

"Yer in the Dino World," Buck answered simply.

"Dino? Dinosaurs? Ya mean ta tell me tha' dinosaurs still exist?"

"Aye. They've bin down 'ere longah than I have."

Raz caught something in his sentence, "Down... 'Ere?"

Buck looked at her questionably, "What? Ya didn't know? We're underground, tha's why Dino's 'aven't bin seen by many people. Trust me, when I found this place I was just as confused."

Raz let the new information sink in. They've underground this whole time. In an entirely different world. She looked up at the sky and saw that it had a yellowish color instead of the usual blue. If she squinted, she could see traces of ice at the very top. "'Ow did we git down 'ere from the sea?" She mumbled to herself.

Buck heard, "The sea? What were you doin' out at sea?"

"Well being a pirate, the sea is like mah home. It's the same for the othahs too."

"I'm sorry, did you say... Pirate?"

"Aye. Tha' a problem?"

"No, it's just well," Buck thought about his words,"It explains why you have all those weapons... I think."

Raz looked at the weapons then took out a dagger, "Well, Ah'm not the weapons expert fer nothing. Ah'm skilled with ever' one ya see 'ere."

That would explain earlier with the Guanlongs, Buck thought. Still, he was impressed. He didn't know many girls who could protect themselves so well. Then again, he didn't know very many girls besides Mama Dino and his wife. His wife.

A solemn look crossed his face, something Raz noticed, "Wha's the mattah?"

Buck sighed, "My wife, she... She left me a bit ago."

"Yer wife?"

"Aye. She may have been an ugly pineapple, but I still loved 'er."

Buck turned to Raz only to see her confused expression. She shook her head, "Did you just say... Pineapple?"

Buck nodded.

"You married... A pineapple?"

Buck nodded once more.

Raz eyed him, "... 'Ow long ya been down 'ere?"

Buck thought, "Hmm, for quite sometime. Lets see I'd say about... 16 years give or take."

At that point, Raz was beginning to think Buck had lost his mind. It made sense. Being alone in a strange world long enough to actually call it home. She didn't say it, but she felt the same way when they first set sail at sea. It took her awhile to get used to being surrounded by water all the time and the cold, salty air, but she managed, along with the others who weren't used to such surroundings.

The two sat in silence for a few moments before Raz finally realized that someone was still calling out her name. Buck heard it too, "I take it that's your crew."

"Aye, tha's them," She stood up on the branch, "They're prob'ly lookin' fer meh."

"Worried about ya?"

"Nah. Ah'm in charge of our weapons remembah. If Ah 'ave 'em, they'll turn ta meh if they want one. Mah guess is they realize they need some protection of their own. Know a quick way ta git ta 'em?"

Buck chuckled, "Ya do know who ya talking to right? I live in this place, course I know a way to get ta them."

Climbing up the trunk, Buck reached up into the leaves and pulled down a vine. He held onto it firmly and held out a hand to Raz. Raz hesitated, "Er, can't Ah git mah own?"

"Unless you know 'ow to swing on vines, then yer welcome to get yer own."

Both knew that Raz couldn't swing in vines and Buck would have to help her. She sighed in defeat and took Buck's hand. He pulled her in and held her by the waist. She placed her arm around his. Raz blushed again by the skin contact while Buck tried to ignore his speeding heart. "'Ang on tight."

Jumping off the branch, Buck held Raz closer and tightened his grip on the vine.

* * *

Squint and the others screamed as they ran from a giant lizard creature with a spiked tail. It roared at them as they cried out in fear. This was an animal they had never seen before, and even worse was that Raz wasn't with them. They couldn't fight it off if they had no weapons, but they weren't sure if they could fight it at all.

It roared again, prompting them to run faster, except Flynn who was struggling to keep up, "W-wait for me!"

The crew kept running until they came across the river. Gupta glared at Squint, "You've lead us in a circle!"

Squint scowled, "Did not! It ain't my fault anyway! This place looks the same wherever you are!"

Before Gupta or any of the others could reply, another roar echoed. The crew watched as the spiked animal cornered them.

Buck and Raz saw the scene as they landed behind the creature. "Looks like ole' Spikey found 'em," Buck mused.

Raz marveled at the creature, "Spikey?"

"That's what I call 'em. Suits 'em doesn't it. Well, bettah help out yer crew there. Mind handin' me a knife?"

Raz took a knife out and handed it to Buck. He glanced at it and saw it was his own tooth knife. He would've asked how she got it but decided to ask later. He climbed up a tree and cut down a long piece of a vine. Grabbing another one, he swung down and lassoed Spikey by the mouth. He let go and started circling the creature once he reached the ground. The vine tied around Spikey's legs and soon brought it down. It roared one last time and struggled to free itself.

Buck turned to the others and motioned them to follow him. They did so without hesitation and met back up with Raz. The pirates followed Buck as they ran away from the creature, it's roaring echoing as they got farther away.

After some time, they reached a clearing and stopped for a breath. As soon as they stopped, Squint tackled Buck, "Alright talk! Who are ya and what were you doing with Raz!?"

Raz pulled Squint off of him, "Knock it off Squint. Ah was left behind and he found meh."

"Left behind?" Salis questioned, "How did we leave you behind?"

Raz explained what happened with the Guanlongs and everything after that, even introducing Buck. Flynn clapped, "That was a great story Raz! Can you tell us anothah one?"

Everyone rolled their eyes. Squint eyed Buck, "So of you live down here, then you should know a way to get back to the surface."

"'Fraid I can't do that mate," Buck replied, "The only way back up is through a bone bridge, but it's been gone for years. And after everything with the surface breakin' apart, I don't think it's safe to venture back up."

"Are you suggesting we stay down here?" Gupta asked.

"Might be safer than findin' a new route."

Squint sneered, "Yeah right. We got a captain to find and a herd to get revenge on. No way we're gonna stay down here with some deranged hermit."

Raz stepped up, "Maybe we should considah our choices. We don't even know 'ow we got down 'ere from the sea. 'Ow are we supposed to find a way back up? I say we stay down here... Temp'rarily of course."

Buck smiled at the thought that she actually wanted to stay in the Dino World, but then Squint scolded that he was the first mate and he made the decisions when their captain wasn't present.

"Um, I agree with Raz." Gupta spoke.

"Qui, so do I." Sails agreed.

Boris nodded while Flynn agreed with excitement. Squint was clearly furious that they weren't listening to him. Buck stood awkwardly as Squint started yelling the others, even throwing threats. Eventually, he broke down, irritated that his pride was bruised.

Raz turned to Buck, "Know aneh caves we could rest in."

He smiled, "Right this way."

Buck lead the pirates, with Squint sulking in the back, to their soon-to-be temporary new home.

After travelling for about half an hour, the group finally came upon a cave big enough for the pirate crew. The boys went in to examine their new home. Raz pulled Buck off to the side into the bushes. She made sure none of the others could see them and turned to him, "Ah just want ta say... Thanks. Fer helpin' us out. We're gonna need it if we're gonna stay 'ere."

Buck chuckled, "It's not a problem. Aftah all, gotta make sure tourist don't get inta too much trouble. If you guys need anythin', just call me."

"Right, and... One more thing," She blushed lightly.

Buck raised an eyebrow, "What's that?"

Quickly, Raz pressed her lips against his and looked away. It was just a peck, but it was enough to make them both blush deeply. Buck froze as Raz continued, "S'rry 'bout kickin' ya away earlier."

With that she walked out of the bushes to join with the others. Buck stayed where he was for a few moments before returning to reality. Instantly, he ran out of the bushes and pulled Raz into a deep kiss.

It was Raz's turn to freeze with shock, but the feeling was quickly washed away with pleasure. She slid her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Fighting Rudy and pillaging, respectively, were nothing compared to the spark the two felt at the moment. When they finally pulled away, both looked into each others eyes and smiled.

"Hey Raz!"

The next thing Buck knew, he was on the ground. Raz was turned away from him, "Yeah what?"

Flynn came out, "Come and look at our new cave. Gosh, this'll be really different from the sea huh! I'm gonna miss ricking with the waves. "

"No doubt,Flynn. This is solid ground. No waves out 'ere."

Flynn went back into the cave. Raz turned back to Buck and held a hand out to him. Buck took her hand and helped himself up before asking why she pushed him down. She replied saying that reputation is one of a pirate's most prized aspects. Her's was a rough and tough one, "But don't worreh. They'll find out 'ventually."

She winked at him before heading into the cave herself. Buck chuckled to himself, "Buck, ole' boy, ya sure know 'ow ta pick 'em."

With that, Buck headed off to his own home, surprisingly, not too far away. Along the way, he couldn't help but that that today wasn't to boring after all.

* * *

**Their accents were a b**** to write. I'm sure I wrote some of it wrong somewhere in here. **

**I really like this pairing and wanted to try writing about it. As far as I know, I'm the the second to do so. _Buckrocks_ is the first to include the pairing in one of her stories, _Pirate Pals Forever_. There's a lot of art if you search them up on DeviantArt, but no stories. It kinda sucks.  
**


End file.
